Sweet Choices
by Marked Angel
Summary: Sesshoumaru kills Kikyo, she put a curse on him. The curse is making him weaker, threw out the years he's leard to deal with it but, it's starting to hurt him. One day he finds two girls that can help him.....ok I'm not good at this,Sesshy/OC/OC/OC
1. I can't beleive you just said that

AN: ok I worked really hard on this and I really don't want any flames I tried my hardest, so if I get flames I'm just going to blow them off. Um, I'm only in book 4 for inuyasha so I really don't know the charters that well, and my friend told me about them, so I came up with this and she liked it so hope you like it.. Right know I'm going to tell you about some of the charters in this chapter. And I'm only in 6th grade a failing so please on flames..  
  
Kanbi-Mitsukai (sweet angel): Friends call her Anbim. She never keeps the same emotion for to long, she could be all sweet but then go and kick ass, or she could be all matcher then go all child like. That's why she's my fave.lol. blond short hair, and maroon eyes.  
  
Victoria: she made me put her in her!!! (My friend's name is Victoria) well she's an elf, long black hair, with green eyes. Always taking care of Anbim. She took in the girl when she had no where to go. Has one brother...  
  
Dane: a bright spirited young man, that is over protective over his girl friends, Anbim.  
  
~~~!!!!!~~~~On with the story, I'll get to the other people as they come along in the story~~~~!!!!~~~~~  
  
Guts splattered every where, with one slash. Sesshoumaru (I'll call him sesshy, some times) walked up to the head that lay on the cold, cool, blood stain grass. Where he was it was misty, damp, and night had came. The head opened it eyes.  
  
"lord.. Sesshoumaru....." it coughed, "I have laid a curse pone you, with a spell that will make to weaker, threw out the years you will be come more and more like a human, it will seem as if you are a demon, but in side you will be a lousy human.." The head spoke Sesshoumaru just glared at it...  
  
"Is that so?....." he began to walk away, "really Kikyo, you have to let go." she stared at the uncaring demon, as he walked away. Jaken walked over to the head and slashed it in to the ground, it looked like a water melon had bin thrown. Kikyo died for really this time, Jaken fallowed Sesshoumaru.  
  
~many years later, our time that we are in right know~  
  
Demons still walk the earth and are known mostly as kings.  
  
"Hey, Anbim!! Wait up!!" a girl with long black hair yelled, ran tords another girl with short blond hair. Anbim turned around.  
  
"What? I have to go to the house before we meet the girls" she complained, with a pout. The black hair girl rolled her eyes, "please, I didn't bring my money, Victoria..."  
  
"Well hurry up." She said, looking at the girls arm, "YOU'RE BLEEDING!!! DID YOU GET IN ANOTHER FIGHT!?!?!?!" Anbim just nodded with a big smile, as Victoria healed her.  
  
Victoria was an elf, and hated it when Anbim got in to trouble. She had only known Anbim for a short time but they were like sisters. Anbim was.well you can't know that just yet, no one knows what Anbim is except Victoria. (Sorry can't tell you) Anbim had moved to the west after the demon lord of the south west, went in to war with the demon lord of the south. She had got 'in a boy friend after 2 mouths of being there. She lived with her boy friend, and Victoria. Anbim had no family, so she needed a place to stat. Victoria let her live with them for awhile.  
  
Anbim's boyfriend (Dane) was a hanyou and had blue hair, with purple eyes. They always were together (well half the time) after school. He was meeting them at a café over at the mall.  
  
~later at the café~  
  
Anbim had bought a sword at the import shop, and had already shown it to Victoria as they sat down.  
  
"I wonder when Dane is going to get here." Victoria asked to herself, as the wind blow.  
  
"Why would you care?" Anbim replied to the not so post to replied question.  
  
They both sat there for a long time, the wind was getting in there faces, and the rest of the girls had not got there let.  
  
~in side of a story lord sesshy stood. ~  
  
Jaken had bin killed on account he was getting on Sesshoumaru's nerves. Now Sesshoumaru was alone and in deep trouble with his health. He walked out of the story and saw the two girls at the café.  
  
~the café~  
  
The blonde hair girl looked over at the black hair girl.  
  
"The wind is blowing heard to day isn't it?" Victoria asked, knowing that Anbim was looking at her.  
  
"Indeed it is..." she replied, turning her head over to look at a man walking out of a story. "HEY!! LOOK AT THAT GUY HE'S REALLY HOT!!!" she yelled, Victoria turned around to look at the guy and sighed.  
  
"Don't waste your breathe that's lord Sesshoumaru, and don't you have a boy friend?" Victoria said with a frown, as if she didn't want it to be the lord him self.  
  
It was still windy, and now getting windier, the sky was beautiful, and the lightest blue.  
  
"Did some one say some thing about lord Sesshoumaru?" a demon came up from behind, Victoria Anbim closed her eyes, and folded her arms over her chest. Victoria thought he was just a human, but Anbim know exactly who he was.  
  
"What if she did?......Naraku?" she said with was most attitude possible.  
  
Naraku looked at her as if she was a demon herself. "Then she'd have to die!" Naraku charged Anbim, she quickly stud up and grabbed the sword she had just bought. He threw an energy attack at her. She killed it with the sword. Heavily they both charged each other, every time they came in Contac; they flow away from each other. Anbim was about to throw another attack when she was stopped bye, one of Naraku's attacks. Anbim was thrown back in to a wall bye a fearers wind.  
  
~~~~!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!~~~~~~~~~`  
  
ok sorry, I know Anbim is a stupid name, and that she's a Mary-sue, right? Well if you don't like tell me, if you really don't like it I won't but up another chapter, ok? Well tell me if I should right more, bye... 


	2. HOW CAN HE DO THIS?

AN: should I keep going? I really don't know where I'm going with this but I do know the ending! LOL!! And you say Anbim like this An-Be-Um...  
  
`````1111````1111````11111``111``11`11`111`11`````11`  
  
-damn wind, SHIT!! Why the hell does he have to use wind? - Anbim thought, she touched her arm it was in deep pain, it was also bleeding wildly.  
  
~on a road, going tords sesshoumaru's house~  
  
Sesshoumaru could feel a strong force; he turned around and sniffed the air. -a demon. Blood.sadness.fear.. SOME ONE'S DEAD...and tea- Sesshoumaru thought, -tea? - He sniffed the air once more -no just a girl- Sesshoumaru ran as fast as he could to where the smell was coming from.  
  
~mean while at the café~  
  
"Get up Anbim!!!!" Victoria yelled, the Naraku had his claws on her neck, she cried in fear for help. Anbim charged behind Naraku, she quickly cut him in peaces. The sword broke, falling to the ground like glass tears. Anbim was very tired and still in pain, she fell to her knees coughing, and Victoria ran up to her.  
  
~right in front of the mall~  
  
As Sesshoumaru got to the mall was just at, he remembered smelling the sent of tea on a girl sitting at a café. Then he remembered smelling Naraku. He sniffed the air again, so he could find where he was at.  
  
-death some one has died..- Sesshoumaru was some what a good lord, he was soft on the people that served him, Sesshoumaru hated humans, but still when rin was alive she gave him one demand be fore she died, and it was to be nicer to humans. oh how he missed rin, together the had two children, a girl and a boy, they now had there own life's to attend to so Sesshoumaru didn't see much of them. He didn't like other demons in his territory but he really did like Naraku.  
  
~café~  
  
"Anbim are you ok?" Victoria asked looking at her arm that she had just healed, "your hurt, let me help?!" Victoria grabbed her arm and tried to heal it but Anbim just yanked her arm back to herself and stud up.  
  
"I'll be fine." she looked all her scratches the wind had given her, it must have cut her more then she thought. She felt some thing run down her cheek -am I crying?- she thought putting her hand on her cheek, then putting her hand in front of her face, it was only blood  
  
"Anbim you always say that, your 'fine' and your never 'fine', if I don't heal you, you could die! Victoria yelled at Anbim, she just look over at Victoria and smiled.  
  
"I'm fine, trust me" Anbim said calmly "or you'll end up like him!" she pointed to the guts, "HAHAHAHHA!!!!" Anbim chased Victoria around with the broken sword.  
  
Suddenly Anbim turned around, Sesshoumaru was standing there in shock, he had seen this girl earlier and she just looked like a normal girl, but she had just now, in no time beaten the half human, half demon, that wanted the shikon jewel shards to become a hull demon, but was almost a full demon, Naraku. (That's a lot to say)  
  
"Look its Sesshoumaru!!!" one of Anbim's friends yelled from the side of the café, and then fainted in one of the other girl's arms.  
  
"Hi there Mr. lord dude!" Anbim yelled. Victoria covered her mouth.  
  
Anbim might have been now to town but she should have known that you're not so post to talk to a demon lord like that. Sesshoumaru walked up to the two girls, Anbim stud in front of Victoria, Anbim was dump when it came to school, but damn did she know how to fight.  
  
When Anbim was in a fight it was like she was a whole new person, Sesshoumaru could see that.  
  
"What happen here?" he asked in an emotionless face, Anbim smirked.  
  
"I killed a demon, what does it look like?" she walked away and grabbed her shopping bags, then throw the broken sword. Victoria look in to his eyes, they were fallowing Anbim. "Let's go Victoria!!!" she shouted, Anbim didn't realize what a big threat she was putting on her life. Victoria ran over to Anbim's side, she just smiled and hummed a toon, Anbim was acting so happy.  
  
Sesshoumaru was angered by this; it made him really mad, that he was being ignored, so with his lighting like speed ran in front of them. Anbim saw him come, so she just played along with his lil'game. Sesshoumaru and Anbim glared at one another.  
  
Dane came running out of no where, "what's going on!?!?!?!" he yelled fiercely, as he ran up to Anbim, "are ok? Did he do any thing to you?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine..." she replied Dane knew that she would say that, he looked in to her eyes and knew that she was telling the truth. He turned around to face the man that was harassing them.  
  
"Now listen, this is my girlfriend and you!!!" he stopped after looking at him "your lord Sesshoumaru? I didn't know it was you" Sesshoumaru just glared at him.  
  
"I'm ok Dane, let me handle this..." Anbim went in front of Dane "what do you want?" she asked Sesshoumaru, they glared at each other. He did not answer, " you loser!!" she yelled at Sesshoumaru, his eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Let's go." Dane said grabbing Anbim's hand.  
  
"You read my mind. Let's go Victoria!" Anbim and Victoria fallowed.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched them leave; -they have no right to just leave when I don't give then promotion. That boy is to thank for it. - Sesshoumaru thought, no one was so post to be able to take anything away from him. -That boy needs to die! - Sesshoumaru quickly ran up to him, and with one of the weakest but strongest attacks he slashed him into peaces.  
  
Anbim felt his hand pales leave she looked at the hand she was holding, she shook in fear.  
  
"DANE!!!" she called, she dropped his hand. The guts were every where. Victoria covered her eyes, Anbim got down on her knee's "Dane..." She started to cry, she pocked up his head, -and he's dead? Sesshoumaru killed him? Why? - Anbim fainted, Victoria ran to her side. Anbim lay there, in his blood. Eyes open, she looked dead, the only thing that told you that she was alive, was that she was shivering.  
  
````1111````22222``````222222`````11111`````11111``` end of this chapter, I hope you liked it. I didn't. 


	3. sleep over at Sesshy's!

AN: ok so did you like the first 2 chappies? Well I did, and thank you Tammi!! For giving me my first review for the fan fic ^_^ ok on with the story!!!!  
  
```33`3`3```33``33``33``33`  
  
"Sesshoumaru!! Look at her!!! Why?!?!!?!......why? Why would you do that?" Victoria started to cry. Sesshoumaru came up to her, as if he was going to comfort her.  
  
"He was a bug that needed to be squashed.she looked like she could handle that sort of thing." Sesshoumaru gazed at the shivering girl. "By the way, the baby died a long time ago." the tears came down even more.  
  
-Anbim is like a sister to me, I have known her for more then 6 mouths, but how could it just die? - Victoria came up to Sesshoumaru and slapped him. He looked at her in hatred, "she wasn't going to have a baby." She told him.  
  
He sniffed the air once more, to clarify he was right and she was wrong. "Well if you don't think so, I'll have to show you." Sesshoumaru picked up Anbim and motioned for Victoria to fallow. She did as that and on the way to where ever the hell they were going, Victoria told Sesshoumaru who wasn't even listening, about Anbim and herself. - does she ever shut up?!- He yelled in his mind, "SHUT UP!!!!!!" with that he hit Victoria in the stomach to knock her out. "Well now we can get to the castle faster..." he sighed. He grabbed Victoria and throw her over his shoulder, quickly he ran to the castle.  
  
Sesshoumaru went into a room, then placed Victoria and Anbim on a bed, both so innocent...well maybe a little weird but still innocent. He looked at Anbim and saw fear, hate, sorrow and nice twitch that Sesshoumaru could not let point out.  
  
Then Victoria was a little bit of happiness, sadness, and angriness, with a touch of elfin spirit. Her sent smelled like a cardinia (a flower, I don't know how to spell it) Anbim was the one that smelled like tea, but now she had a honey, rose up close you can have a different smell when from afar. Victoria started to come out of her sleep.  
  
"Watch..." he demanded, Victoria as sleepy as she was sat up and watched. Sesshoumaru went over to Anbim and injected something in her stomach. Then after 2 minutes he cut in to her stomach he glared over at Victoria. She was staring at her friend. Sesshoumaru put his hand in her stomach and moved his hand around. Victoria was about to throw up, but she still had know clue what the hell he was doing. Blood started coming out of Anbim's stomach. He pulled out his hand, she looked at it. In his hand was a new baby. A new dead baby.... Victoria started to cry again and came up to Anbim, as Sesshoumaru throw the baby away.  
  
Victoria pulled herself together and healed Anbim.  
  
"Tell me why is there metal in her body?" Sesshoumaru asked Victoria, she sighed.  
  
"She's an android. She's really dead. She can't handle being upset, poor thing. really she's strong but there's so much power in her.., oh if only you didn't kill Dane. She loved him, and you don't know what she's capable of.." Victoria as soon as she was done healing Anbim, Sesshoumaru walked to the door and then turned around.  
  
"You'll be staying here for to night, I'd like you to be my healer, and Anbim as you call her shall be my defense system. For when I can't protect myself.." He walked away, on the side of the bed was two night gowned, one was short in the skirt part, and a spaghetti strap on the top.  
  
-Anbim would like that...- the other one had long bell sleeves, and was long in the skirt. ---oh, I like this one- Victoria put her night gowned on and then put Anbim's on for her. When she was putting Anbim's on her on her, Anbim groaned she didn't move. Victoria thought she was dead... (Well you know what I mean, like battery went dead, but Anbim doesn't have batteries!! Stop confusing me!!! And it will start to get funny.) Victoria slipped herself and Anbim under the covers. The covers were the most softest silk in the world, was a little girl Victoria dreamed of them. Laying her head on the pillow, her black hit it lightly. She feel asleep instantly.  
  
```333```333`3`333```` Ok that's a short chapter, end of this!!!! Should I keep going?? ...?......?....????? FINE BE THAT WAY!!!! 


	4. I hope you know how much I hate you

AN: come on I know I suck but please tell me what you think!!! I'm go'n crazy.. Ok you probably know that I am crazy so. the people in the story are not mine, well all the people like Anbim, Victoria, Dane, and Victoria's brother there all mine.. Ok review!!!!! Oh yeah I chose a year, the year that this all tales place in is 2003.k? Every one in the inu-crew live in the future with kagome they'll come later.  
  
"Saying some thing"  
  
-Thinking some thing-  
  
~~~$$~$$$$4441111!!!!%%%!!!$@##%$^~~~  
  
~late in the night~  
  
Anbim woke up -where the hell am I? - She looked down at what she was wearing. -ok this is fucked up!!- She looked sheepish, but angry at Victoria sleeping. Then looked at a picture up on the wall, trying to get it in focus she realized it was Sesshoumaru. A frosty chill went down her back; Anbim went over to the window that had been upended. It was really dark out side. - The stars a beautiful, I can acutely see them. At Victoria's house I can't see them because of those stupid lights. - Anbim closed the window, and turned around to face the door.  
  
The room was all dark; the only light was the moon out side that shimmered in the lake right next door. The castle was made over 1,000 years ago, and the man living in it never aged... Anbim gave out a quick sigh.  
  
The bed sheets were all white, and so were the nightgowns. But other then that it was mostly dark nothingness. Anbim felt an unpleasant feeling in her lower body. -I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!!!!!- She screamed in her mind. She quickly tip toed out the door, and into the hall. Luckily there was a door opened. Anbim looked in and it was a bathroom!!! Thank the gods!! The bathroom was all white so the moons light worked perfectly in this room. She ran over to the toilet....  
  
~after that part... sesshoumaru's room~  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up after hearing a loud flushing sound, at the time he didn't know what it was so he got out of his bed and went to where the sound was coming from. When he got to where the sound was coming from, he stood next to the door so not to be seen. He sniffed the air, -tea and roses......- Anbim looked over from the side of the sink. (She was washing her hands)  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she asked trying to see who it was.  
  
He walking in, so now the moonlight could hit him, and he could be seen. "Yes?"  
  
He replied as he glared at her with an emotionless face.  
  
"Why do I have this scar on my stomach? And why did you kill Dane?" she look in to his eyes, waiting to know so badly. Anbim felt like there was no way she was getting an answer, but it still felt like some thing was missing in side her. -the baby?!?!?!- Anbim clasped on to the floor, Scared, what was going on? Why was she here? Why did Dane have to get killed? Why was there some thing missing? She started to cry. (Awww... poor thing)  
  
"The baby died, so I removed it. then Dane as you call him was in the way!" he growled, " I don't owe you any other answers so if that's all I'll be leaving." Sesshoumaru turned around and walked away. Anbim cried harder.  
  
"You?.... you?........you!!! HAD NO RIGHT!!!!!" she yelled at the not listening until now Sesshoumaru. She stood up and ran after him. Anbim ran down the hallway. Filled with anger, Sesshoumaru could sense it; he closed the door to his room. Anbim got to the door, and started banging on it, "you jerk!! I hate you!! I hate you!! They were the only thing I had left!! But lord Sesshoumaru had to kill them, because every one has to be lonely like him!!!" by this time Sesshoumaru had enough.  
  
He quickly swung open the door, "SHUT UP!!! I've had enough of you!!!" he grabbed her wrists and pined her on to the wall he made sure the door shut."if you don't mind, but I'm AM lord Sesshoumaru demon lord of the west, and right now I need some one to protect me when I can't protect myself! And right now I CAN'T!!! I made you my new slave, and that other girl, Victoria is my healer, if you like it or not! If you don't like it I'm going to have to kill you!!" Sesshoumaru said in a strong, angry voice.  
  
She looked at him and smirked. "You think I'm afraid of you?! HA!! Go ahead kill me!!" she stared at him, he smirked and raised his hand, it started to glow green. Anbim felt no fear.  
  
"This will hurt!" he said not willing to kill her, -but it'll hurt me much worse- he thought.  
  
"Go ahead!" she closed her eyes.  
  
"It's your death!" with that he stuck his hand threw her throat. Then he pulled his hand out, clenching his teeth. -Man this really hurts- she fell to the floor.  
  
~Victoria's room~  
  
Victoria woke up quickly; she looked at where Anbim was so post to be. -ANBIM!!- Victoria thought angrily. She got up and ran into the hall, some thing hit her mind. it was her elfin powers telling her where to run.  
  
~sesshoumaru's room~  
  
Sesshoumaru picked Anbim up off the floor, "poor girl, you weren't afraid. So you got killed." he stared at the girl in his arms.  
  
"I'm not.. dead." she let out, Sesshoumaru placed her on his bed, with a weird look on his face. " I can't.believe... You fell... for it.I'm a. android... stupid..." she opened her eyes, blood came down from them, as if they were tears of blood.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!!" came a yell from the door, "I know you're in there!! Where's Anbim!?!?!" Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, it was Victoria. Sesshoumaru walked over to the door, then opened it so only thing you could see was him. He glared at the girl.  
  
"She's not here. but I need some fearie mist..." Sesshoumaru said in a stern voice.  
  
"What for?" she paused, "and if Anbim isn't in here then where is she?" she took a battle that was on a round table by the door and chanted some spell, and instantly the battle was filled with faerie mist.  
  
"I had an accident, and she went out to get some thing." he turned to look at Anbim, and then he looked back at Victoria.  
  
"How did you hurt your self?" she handed him the battle.  
  
"I don't owe you any answers.." he replied, she looked at him as if he had vomit all over his face.  
  
"EEEEEEWWWWWW!!! YOU WERE JACKING OFF?!?! YOU PROBABLY THOUGHT THE ALL WAS SOME ONE!!! THEN HURT YOUR SELF!!! BECAUSE FEARIE MIST IS USED FOR HEALING HOLES!!!! EEEEEEWWWWWW!!" Victoria ran as fast as she could back to her room.  
  
Sesshoumaru closed the door, walked over to Anbim, and pored the fearie mist on her neck. She looked at him, after he was done; he lay on the other side of the bed. She turned on her side to face him; sesshoumaru's back was the only thing she could see. He then began to sleep.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she said in a worried voice.  
  
No answer...  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!" She yelled. He turned to face her. The look he gave her told her to speak. "Who's that girl in the picture?" she asked, Sesshoumaru looked up at the wall behind Anbim, and he gave out a sigh.  
  
"That girls name is Rin. I brought her back to life when she died, she was my traveling companion...."he was silent for awhile, then turned back around. Anbim stared at his hair the moo light hit it perfectly, gazing at his silver hair wasn't going to go any where so she got up out of the bed. She was going to leave the room, so she looked at the door.-Damn it's locked! You fuck'in bastard! - She turned around to face the window, she looked at it, it was locked too.  
  
"YOU FUCK'IN BASTARD!!!!" She yelled at him, then ran over to his side of the bed. "Why the hell are you so fuck'in retarded?!" she screamed, still no answer, she kicked him in the stomach. -Why the fuck did he go to sleep? - She thought.  
  
His eyes shot open, "how dare you!' he yelled at her. He got up out of the bed and approached her, she started to laugh.  
  
"Damn, I'm in trouble." she laughed, he still approached her, she stepped back a little.  
  
"What are you laughing about, there is no reason for you to laugh!?!?!" he yelled, she laughed harder, and pointed to his hair.  
  
"YOUR!! HAHAHAHHA!! HAIR!!" she laughed. He touched his hair; it was all over the place, like in his face, topsy turby, this way that way. She suddenly got serous. "I'm thirsty...."she ran to the window and jumped threw it. The glass shattered every where. She dove down and hit the growled gracefully..on her ass!! "Oof!" she complained hitting the grass.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked but still yelling. She looked up at him, she had jumped down from a building about 4 stories high*for a full powered demon* and he was asking her 'where she was going?' why not 'are you ok?'. She shrugged it off.  
  
"Starbucks!! Want some thing?" she replied sweetly.  
  
~~~!@$$$444~~~~ Ok I'm done for now drop me a line, k? This Anbim girl is a real nut case, huh? Well the next one you'll get to meet a new guy...guess who?...........give up? Its Victoria's brother Airel. And latter on the inu- crew come for a visit. 


	5. No, I really do hate you Sesshoumaru

AN: ok I'm trying to get this finished, ok? So there's going to be a new person in this one HIS name is Airel. He's a Elf just like his sister Victoria and he has black hair, green eyes, long hair but it's tied back in a low pony tall. He just thinks Anbim is the cutes thing in the world. Well on with the story!! So far I only have 1 review!! What's up with that???? Come on I know I such but I don't suck that much @_@ I think this is cuter @-@ LOL.  
  
. ~%%~55!!%5^%%@#~~.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at her, -what the hell is Starbucks?- he thought. He didn't answer her for a long time now. She pouted anime style.  
  
"are you come' in or what?!....."She yelled he still glared at her; she was really getting pissed off at this man, no!! Little boy!!! "HA! Stop acting like a child!! If you don't answer I'll treat you like the kid you are!!" Sesshoumaru was puzzled by this woman, was she just calling him a child? He rolled his eyes.  
  
"If I'm a child then that makes you a little baby!" she replied to the none asked question, he grinned, she smirked.  
  
"FINE BE A GAY ASS LOSER!!" Anbim yelled, he just glared at her, her eyebrow twitched. "You fuck'in bastard!!" he rolled his eyes again.  
  
"Little babies shouldn't talk like that.." Sesshoumaru sighed, she gasped.  
  
"You don't know what star bucks is do ya?" she asked in a rather calm way, Anbim look up at him with a sweet smile.  
  
"No.. I ..don't..." he replied in a shy voice, she laughed.  
  
"PERFECT!!!!!" she yelled happily.  
  
Anbim ran off, then started to giggle. -I'll teach him to that killing every one I love is a great mistake. - She thought a tear came down her cheek; - I was a fool to fall in love!! But that still doesn't mean that they have to die! - Anbim ran faster.  
  
~star bucks~  
  
Anbim walking in to the store, and shivered it was colder in there then it was out side, and she still was in her night gowned.  
  
"Welcome to star bucks! How may I help.oh well if isn't the cutest girl in the world?!" a tall man with long black hair in a low pony tail said, Anbim new this guy, he was there wall the lime because 75% of her time was spent there and he was there when she was there.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Airel!" she smiled like a monster. Airel smiled sweetly at her, with a sigh.  
  
"would you like to try some thing new to day?" he asked.  
  
"Yes!! A small double moaka latté, and then another small latte in *a big, big, big,* cup" she replied, reaching for her money.  
  
"What type of small latte?" he asked, she stared at him.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!" she answered.  
  
"Is the small for Dane?" Airel asked, he and Dane were best buds, sense they were 3, Airel rang up the total, "that'll be $5.50... Anbim WHAT ARE WEARING?!?!" he quickly put his hat and coat o her. "Oh and I threw in a cookie for you, it's free. Dane said you like Cookies, and he told me to give you one." He smiled.  
  
Anbim looked at him in horror; did that just come out of his mouth? Dane told him to do that? Suddenly an emotionless came across her face, and tears came rolling down. "Dane?.....he's.he's...he's?.....DEAD!!!!" she cried, Airel looked at her and almost dried himself.  
  
"It'll be ok, don't cry it makes you look cuter!! So cry all you want! But first tell me what happened?" he asked seriously not expecting an answer.  
  
When she did answer he reached over to comfort her. "It's that damn Sesshoumaru fault, he killed him." She said harshly. Then with a smile Anbim walked out of the store (with the drinks).  
  
"Hey I'm not paying for this like last time!" he yelled, Anbim turned around and pointed to him.  
  
"Oh, yes you are..HAHAHAHHA!!!" Anbim laughed, going back out side she stroked her hands against the nightgown she was wearing. _now, now, where can I find a bar? - She thought..  
  
~~@#%555@#$%!!!@@~~ The end of this chapter, well what did you think?, anyways I'm really sorry the this is late! I've been working on my web site, find you have time plz go to it, here's the link www.freewebs.com/outlawmoon it's not done yet so I hope you like it. 


End file.
